


Love is a Fickle Thing.

by Shaermin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Armin Arlert / Male Reader, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Eren Yeagar / Male Reader, Flirting, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Armin Arlert, POV Eren Yeager, POV Male Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaermin/pseuds/Shaermin
Summary: You have just transferred to Maria Highschool from Sina highschool. There you encounter and befriend new people and develop a crush on Armin Arlert while Eren Yeager develops a crush on you. Although you can only end up with one of the boys. Who will you end up with?





	1. Part 1

Readers POV  
It's another dull day of school, nothing interesting has happened since I started school here four days ago, well there were a couple tests but I flunked those. I'm sure those won't come back to bite me in the ass down the line. *Sigh* my name is (Y/N), and I transferred to Rose high school from Sina. Sina is recognized as a, and I quote "prestigious" high school but it is populated by assholes and pricks, the whole damn school. It's not like it was a mutual agreement that I transfer schools. I tended to get into a lot of fights with the other students there. It became apart of my routine schedule that I would get bullied fro my intelligence, my sexuality, and my height. MY HEIGHT! I was the tallest student there, being 6 feet and 6 inches, but the midgets would get jealous of my height. So they decided it would be a good idea to bully me because I wasn't "normal". Anyways, you break a few noses over the course of just three months and now you're the bad guy. Assholes got off scot free I say. I guess boredom is better than getting bullied. At least my view in my class is good, there is a lot of attractive students in this class. Although because I've been bored out of my skull I've fallen behind in math and science. The teacher just doodles on the chalk board and I don't know what the fuck they say.  
"(Y/N)!" Mr. Ackerman yelled with such vehement anger. "Care to answer this equation? Or have you just been too busy day dreaming? Perhaps, staying after class and cleaning up this class will be good for you." Mr. Ackerman asked inquisitively but with a smug look after the last sentence.  
"Uhhh... the answer is... 32?" I answered, just bullshitting my way through. Mr. Ackerman gave me a dead stoic look. "You're lucky." Mr. Ackerman said, gritting his teeth.   
I heard a few giggles and as I turned to my head to look around in embarrassment. My eyes found their way to two, blue eyes that looked like the ocean. It was a blonde boy, sitting at the front with a bowl cut. This guy is actually pulling off a bowl cut. Though as I look him up and down he breaks eye contact. That's the whiz kid Aeric? Arm? Armin! Maybe I can ask him for help seeing as how he's supposedly a genius. Though he'll probably want something in return for tutoring me but what can I give him in return?  
"I'll improvise." I said under breath, My eyes still locked on Armin.  
"What" asked Eren. Who was sitting beside me.  
"Nothing" I said.


	2. Part 2

**Eren's POV**  
Ugh, as usual Armin and Mikasa dragged me to class early. I don't like going to class early because then I have to do work as soon as I walk in but I suppose it's better than arriving late Levi's class. I don't get berated for being late but who wants to do extra school work. I'd much rather be playing hockey but... *THUD*  
The door swung open and startled me. I turned to give the prick who swung the door open scaring the crap out of me a piece of my mind. Though as I turned around my jaw dropped. I saw a tall, built man with chocolate dark hair tied in a man bun, he had a sexy tan with dark brown eyes that had a stoic but suave expression with big, black, rimmed glasses. WHO WAS HE? WHAT'S HIS NAME?! I WANT HIM?!!   
I picked up my jaw off the ground, wiped a little bit of drool from the corner of my mouth. Bit my cheek and said. "H-Hey man"  
"Huh, oh. Hello" said the tall, stranger. "My name is (Y/N)." he said gesturing his hand for a handshake.  
"M-My name is, Jaegar, E-Eren Jaegar." I said stuttering and my face feeling warm.  
"Are you okay Eren? Your face is turning-"  
"I-I'm fine! I exclaimed, my voice louder than I thought. "I'm j-just t-tired. And bored!" Waving my hands in front of my face. I laid my face down feeling so damn flustered.  
"Ah, I know what you mean. I've been bored all week." (Y/N) stated.   
All week?! How did I just notice this tanned prince just now?! Feeling self-conscious I quickly sniffed my breath aaaaaannnnnndddddd my breath smells like pizza and coffee. Great, that's just great!!  
*Ding* I received a text from Armin.  
"Sooo, who is that tanned prince sitting next to you?!" asked Armin. Oh great, I'm not the only one whose jaw dropped at the sight of this guy. What next, is horse-face is going to neigh and buck at the sight of this guy as well?! I felt my throat lock, hoping (Y/N) wouldn't notice me texting about him. But (Y/N) is staring into the sky. Is he day dreaming? About what? ABOUT WHO? It better not be about that bitch Annie.   
"????? Come on! WHO IS HE?" Armin asked  
"His name is (Y/N)" my face getting warmer  
"Oooh, is he Turkish as well?" Armin asked  
"I don't know." I replied, biting my lower lip. Then Levi decided to call out on (Y/N) for day dreaming, but (Y/N) guess the answer right! everyone else giggled.  
How will I get (Y/N) to notice me? Why am I over thinking this? Just ask out- no. Don't ask him out yet. Ask him what he did at his previous school. Ask him what he likes. Ask him if he likes guys as well- no. Don't.  
"I'll just improvise" (Y/N) said under his breath.  
"What" I asked, suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Nothing." (Y/N) said.  
He's so hot. With that class abruptly ended with Levi shouting at us. I turned to (Y/N) but he was gone. GONE?! But I wanted to ask him... I'll see him again I'm sure!

  
**BONUS: LEVI'S POV**  
I should not have let Erwin talk me into getting that creampie. He's slowly, dripping down onto the floor. Shit! Not in front of my students. When I get my hands on Erwin I'll, well I guess I won't use my hands on him. I'll just use my mouth to-   
"(Y/N)!" I yelled. That punk is day dreaming again isn't he?!  
You know what happens so I won't write it down here.   
That punk was just lucky, *sigh* well I guess I'll just wait for Erwin to send Zoe with the password. That scented lube should have arrived last night. Fuckin' courier!  
I continue to teach the class for the remainder of the class, Erwin's still dripping onto the floor.   
"I love that smell." I said out loud.   
I turn to see Marco staring at me. Did he just hear me? Does he know the context of the situation? Marco just winks at me. DAMN IT!  
"Levi,' Zoe says walking in, 'Erwin said the scented l-"  
"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!! CLASS IS OVER!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!" I yelled at the class purposively, interrupting Zoe. That bitch! She's just smirking. My face is blushing.  
"NOW!" I yelled. With that class is over.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Armin's POV, and I'm also typing this for the first time. The other two chapters I pasted it from my wattpad account. So if you're wondering "how did this guy post three chapters in row in one day?" now you know I copied and pasted the other two from my wattpad account.

**Armin's POV**

It's almost the end of the school week, my friends and I passed the two mini exams that Mr. Ackerman gave us. He likes to do that and while thy count for much towards our overall grade if you don't do well on them then the final exam becomes a "do or die" situation. Though Eren didn't do well on the second test, so Mikasa and I dragged him to math class early. Ugh, I swear, Eren is like a dog who doesn't want to go to the vet when we suggested coming to class early. He was stuffing his face with Sasha and when we brought up going to class early he literally hid under the table and growled at us. Thank goodness Mikasa is freakishly strong or we wouldn't have been able to drag him here. It's a good thing he's great on the ice, else I'd worry for his future. Eren and I are like brothers or like Connie likes to say and I quote "Brothers from another mother". Whereas MIkasa and I are like brother-sister or as she likes to call it a sister-sister relationship, yes she sees me like a sister. I don't mind, it's not like anyone's going to bully me anymore. Not since I'm good friends with the hockey teams goon, the kick boxing champion, Reiner and Bert the two best linebackers, and Jean the quarterback. Yep schools grea-

"And Bored!" Eren exclaimed for the whole class to hear. He must be nervous but what for- My thoughts rolled off my tongue as I gazed upon a tanned prince with chocolate hair, and big black rimmed glasses. I texted Eren, inquiring him as to who that man is beside him.

"Sooo, who is that tanned prince sitting next to you?"

As I wait for Eren's response I thoroughly analyse that 'prince' searching the back of my mind for his name but I cannot remember. Is he a new student? If so why have I not noticed him before. I bit my lower lip as I check out his handsome features; he's got the height of a basketball player and the figure of an athlete but he resembles more of a book nerd. I wonder what kind of books he likes. Hmmm, Eren hasn't responded yet.

"??? come on! WHO IS HE?!" I'm getting rather impatient now.

"His name is (Y/N)" Eren finally replied back. 

I wonder if (Y/N)'s tan is an indicator of Turkish heritage or Latin? Either way he is a good piece of eye candy to ogle at but unfortunately Mr. Ackerman called out on (Y/N) and he actually guess the correct answer to the equation Levi asked him. Though he made an adorable, confused look as he answered the question which only made him more cute! Levi was visibly annoyed at (Y/N) as it was the first time anyone stumped Levi like that. I then caught (Y/N)'s eye as I suspect he was checking me out though I quickly broke eye contact as I felt a surge of warmth reach my cheeks. I giggled to myself because that's one point for me and zero for Eren. 

But then out of nowhere Levi swore at all of us like it was a military drill to vacate the classroom. Everyone, including myself, stared at Levi like a bunch of deer caught in the head lights but Levi just yelled again. With that we left. I guess I'll just go to the library and catch up on some reading, nothing in particular just some BL manga. 

That (Y/N) sure is handsome but despite these flirtatious thoughts I'm having about him I really just want to focus on my academics, my upcoming 18th b-day, and my support group, and earning some extra cash on the side. I don't want to get side tracked by love interests.


	4. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's 'titan' catches Marco's eye.

(Y/N)'s POV:

Why was that teacher so eager to excuse us from class? Was he angry about something or was he just tired? Ugh... beats me. Well at least I get to compete in some sports. Though as long as we don't play football I'm good as I'll just get demolished or throw like an uncoordinated girl. Or so I've been told. Even my younger sister throws better than me!

"Hey, new kid! Get changed or I'll beat your ass with this paddle!" yelled Zeke Jaeger.

Jerz, why does he have to be a hard ass all of the time and why did he have to call me out like that?! He knows it's my first day at school here. What just because he's my soccer coach he thinks it's fine to single me out. Wait... why is he even here? I thought he taught at in the Roblov Academy. Don't tell me he's my new gym teacher. 

"Hey, Eren... is Zeke our gym teacher? ... Eren? Earth to Eren." (Y/N) asked.

"Hey dumbass, (Y/N) asked a question." said Jean

" **Shut up horse face!"** ~~~~retorted Eren

"Oh I see... you can answer 'horse face' but ignore me. Pfft..." (Y/N) frustratedly said.

" **No... I...' damn it. He's ignoring me now. He must think I'm a jerk.** '..." said Eren.

*Sigh* I hope we play dodgeball.

_The Changing Room_

Zeke ordered us to go change. Emphasis on the ORDERED. I took one whiff of the air and it smells of piss and sweat. There's even a pack of condoms in the corner. What, was there a spit roast in here or something. Guess I'll have to change infront of everyone, not literally, I'm just self conscious about my body. I'm not muscular or I don't think so. I just started working out this past summer. ... ... I forgot my sweat shirt...

"What's wrong, new kid?" asked Reiner

"I forgot my sweat shirt" answered (Y/N)

"Well just go half naked..."

"But I'll be the only one... and I'm... scrawny."

"Hahaha... you're not scrawny! You're not buff but you're definitely not scrawny. Also I'll go half naked too! Oi! Bertolt! Yelled Reiner

"We're going half naked, Reiner?" Asked Bertolt.

"You got it!"

"... how did he know..." (Y/N) puzzingly asked. 

"This isn't the first time we excercised half naked." Answered Reiner.

"Oh! I gotcha *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*" (Y/N) teasingly jabbed at Reiner.

"No... I mean at school... we're not... He's with... nevermind" Reiner stutters with a shade of crimson in his cheeks.

Reiner seemed flustered at my joke. He didn't directly deny anything. Anyways, I guess no shirt today. I can't get my uniform sweaty anyways.

      _Eren's POV_

is (Y/N) angry with me... I should apologise but wuth what. Will he hear me out? No... I should buy him a macaron but what's his flavour. No... I should tell him without any treats or hr'll think I'm some rich boy. Alright, I'll ask him before class and... he's shirtless. Mmm, he's got a nice toned body, clear definition in his chest, a tanline, pink erect nipples that stand out from his tan glistening skin. Yum yum. 

"Hey, Eren your titan is poking out." Marco casually points out.

"Huh... OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Eren

"Who are we looking at?" 

"My tanned prince" eren reluctantly says.

"Oh... we he does look good." Marco bites his lip.

"Hey! Back off!" Eren snaps

"Oh! Feisty are we? Alright I'll back off."

"Thank you." I'll just think about Mikasa. Mikasa's toned body, her creamy white skin and cherry red lips, perky breasts. 

"Eren... keep your titan under control." 

*Facspalm* why does Mikasa have to be hot?! Damn it. I'll just wait and... (Y/N) just walked out half naked. Damn it.


End file.
